


The Coat

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [34]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	The Coat

Billy teased Steve about his coat for about three seconds but really…he made it work. The coat was huge, double-breasted, grey wool, and it had huge lapels. He was wearing it with a black t-shirt and a scarf and jeans. They were going to a show in Indianapolis. Neither of them had ever heard of any of the bands but it was something to do.

“It was my grandfather’s,” Steve said, looking a little proud, as he drove them in the BMW. Billy itched to drive but the Camaro could be dodgy in very cold weather. “He was a lot bigger than me. He was in the war, ya know? He was at Normandy.”

“Goddamn,” Billy said. “Well, I like it on ya.” He grinned at Steve, settling back in his seat. Few things were better than painting the town with Harrington, especially when they got to get out of Dodge for a bit.

“You, on the other hand,” Steve said, “are going to freeze.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. I’ve worn this jacket in the cold.” It was his black leather jacket over a thermal and he was already too cold but it was his best jacket.

“Only when you were drunk,” Steve pointed out, eyes dancing.

Steve was right, it turned out. They were smoking outside the club that night between acts. It was late and the crowd seemed pretty hip but even so, Billy was surprised to see two guys casually kissing in a doorway. Steve must have seen it too because Billy immediately felt a hand slipping into his back-pocket. He smiled around his cigarette, leaning into it against the brickwall and glanced at Steve, his big eyes twinkling under the streetlights. The cold stung though and he shivered.

“You cold, baby?” Steve said. “Share my coat.”

“Steve…” He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or annoyed or delighted. All of them possibly.

Steve reached around to feel the hand not holding a cigarette. “Okay, your hands are freezing. Come  _here_.” Steve tugged him back by his belt loops and then Steve’s huge wool double-breasted overcoat was around him and Steve’s arms with it, carefully avoiding the lit smoke and Billy tilted his head and lifted his hand so Steve could take a drag from it behind him. He felt warm breath on his ear as Steve exhaled and closed his eyes when lips met his neck. He sighed a little; Steve’s mouth, the soft brush of Steve’s hair, the graze of Steve’s teeth.

Steve in general.

“Not so bad, huh?” Steve murmured, and nibbled on an earlobe.

“Not so bad.” Billy slipped his hand over Steve’s and snuggled closer back into him. He wasn’t very used to the idea of having a boyfriend who made gentlemanly kind of gestures for him even if that only meant keeping him warm. Somehow he was starting to get used to it though when it came to Steve and Steve loved to play the gentleman. “Guy could get used to it.”

 


End file.
